<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i don't want to be baby anymore, i want power by neenswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650789">i don't want to be baby anymore, i want power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites'>neenswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroKen Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kozume Kenma is a Brat, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2020, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I only have one guest bed. My spare futon was recently damaged.”	</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ll just sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>“If you’re going to lie Kuroo-san, at least give me the respect of not doing it to my face.”<br/>-<br/>Or, Akaashi let’s Kenma and Kuroo spend the night against his better judgement. Kuroo is a saint. Kenma is the devil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KuroKen Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i don't want to be baby anymore, i want power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was soooo fun to write, and is much more lighthearted than yesterday's fic for those worried lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off the court, Kenma was one of Akaashi’s favorite people. He was incredibly observant, considerate to the emotional state of others, and was easy to talk to once you got to know him. He helped balance out the…everything that was Kuroo and Bokuto combined and helped Akaashi maintain some semblance of sanity.</p>
<p>On the court, there were few people Akaashi disliked more. Maybe it was the fact that they had both been setters in the same year playing for high level teams in Tokyo, or maybe it was because Kenma could be a conniving little shit who seemed to take glee in messing with his opponents’ psyche like a goddamn sadist.</p>
<p>Who’s to say.</p>
<p>And even though neither of them played volleyball anymore – now in college and lacking the time and energy for the sport – it was difficult to keep their on-court rivalry from bleeding into their day to day interactions.</p>
<p>Still, Akaashi liked to think that had they never met on the court, they would have been the sweetest of friends.</p>
<p>“Keiji, you look like you’re about to fall asleep on Bokuto’s arm – you’re never allowed nag me about my personal health ever again.”</p>
<p>Or maybe not.</p>
<p>“Akaashi says that he’s sleep deprived by his own choice,” Bokuto said from his side. The table they’ve squeezed into is quite small, so Akaashi can feel every gesture Bokuto makes against his arm. “Even though that doesn’t make any sense to me.”</p>
<p>“Even if Akaashi can’t nag Kenma, I can do it plenty,” Kuroo said with a small kiss to the top of Kenma’s head. Akaashi braced for Kenma’s inevitable ick face, but to his surprise, Kenma actually leaned into it.</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>Kuroo looked surprised as well if the flush on his face was anything to go by, but it was soon replaced by an overly pleased expression.</p>
<p>“Bokuto doesn’t this make you wish <em>you</em> were in a relationship,”</p>
<p>“Why do you always have to rub it in my face!”</p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes at their antics in near sync with Akaashi, and he smiled. They weren’t always at odds.</p>
<p>“Even when they’re like this I’m glad we were able to all meet together today – it’s been too long,” Akaashi said as a peace offering before allowing his voice to take on a light tease. “Though I’m surprised we managed to drag from your dismal pillow fort on a day like today.”</p>
<p>Honestly, even Akaashi had found today’s weather perfect for curling in a snug corner with a book and a mug of tea nearby. The day had gone from overcast to raining in a few short hours, and while he was enjoying this outing, he really couldn’t wait to go home and unwind. He was sure Kenma felt the same.</p>
<p>However, at his words, Kenma’s entire expression shuttered before settling on something deceptively calm.</p>
<p>Akaashi tensed involuntarily. He was all too familiar with that look.</p>
<p>“I see why’d you think staying in would be something dull,” Kenma started. “Afterall, it really doesn’t compare to the…excitement you must get from the friends with benefits arrangement you’ve got going on with Bokuto.”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s jaw dropped. How did Kenma know about that? Kenma’s face shifted into a smug expression, and Akaashi hurriedly clicked his mouth shut, but the damage was done. He’d just confirmed what had likely just been a guess for Kenma.</p>
<p>That sneaky little brat.</p>
<p>While he knew Kenma could be snarky, the man was behaving particularly prickly today for no visible reason. And Akaashi would not take that laying down. He could play that game just as well.</p>
<p>He studied the man across from him for a moment, watching as Kenma ran his hand down Kuroo’s arm, before pulling it over his shoulders and resting more fully into him. He looked so damn pleased, like the cat who got the canary.</p>
<p>Or perhaps that was a little too on the nose.</p>
<p>“I suppose I have underestimated the influence a loving relationship can cause,” Akaashi said, adding a sigh to really sell it. “I mean, you and Kuroo are a prime example of that.”</p>
<p>Kenma blinked slowly at Akaashi, looking taken aback by the comment. Akaashi watched as the man glanced at his boyfriend before letting a small smile grace his face. Akaashi repressed a more threatening smile of his own.</p>
<p>“Why, compared to how you were when you first started dating, Kenma you’ve basically become depraved.”</p>
<p>Kenma eyes shot back to Akaashi’s in an instant, and Akaashi almost felt giddy at the sight of his glare.</p>
<p>“You’re the last person who gets to judge.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s a well-known fact that I’ve never been against any sort of displays of affection,” Akaashi said, waving off Kenma’s snark. He sharpened his gaze as he looked back at the blonde. “But for you to be hanging all over Kuroo like this...I feel like I’m watching something quite private.”</p>
<p>And sure, he was never one to back down from teasing Kenma, but he also wasn’t exaggerating. Despite all his attitude, he’d been quite affectionate with Kuroo all day – and definitely more so than usual. Akaashi hadn’t initially intended on bringing it up, but he was left no other options.</p>
<p>Kenma’s gaze hardened, but he couldn’t hide the embarrassed blush rising on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Keiji let his grin turn a little meaner. “Why, you’re practically salivating.”</p>
<p>Kenma snapped his hand to the side of his mouth and then froze. Akaashi raised his tea to his lips as Kenma stared at him with a look more spiteful than any other he’d ever gotten from the man – including from when they’d been on the court.</p>
<p>Good. Maybe next time he would think twice about trying Akaashi’s good will.</p>
<p>“All the trains are shut down!”</p>
<p>That pulled Akaashi and Kenma both from their stare down, and they looked to Kuroo in confusion.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Kenma asked, leaning more into Kuroo to get a better view of his phone’s screen.</p>
<p>“The rains are too heavy right now, so they’ve cancelled the rest of the trains for tonight.”</p>
<p>Akaashi grimaced as he shot a look out the window. The rain was coming down remarkably hard, and it wasn’t even typhoon season. The entire storm had appeared unprecedented, and Akaashi wished they’d had the foresight to consider this before planning this little get together. He wondered how much a taxi would go for in this weather and considered offering to split the costs with Kuroo and Kenma. It wasn’t their fault the weather had taken such a foul turn.</p>
<p>“You should just stay with Akaashi!”</p>
<p>Akaashi whipped his head to look at Bokuto with barely concealed horror.</p>
<p>“His place is really big; it has a spare bedroom and everything!” Bokuto continued, blind to Akaashi’s silent pleading for him to shut up immediately.</p>
<p>“It’s not really in your place to offer Akaashi’s apartment for him,” Kuroo replied with a small grin. Akaashi appreciated the sentiment but was acutely aware that Kuroo wasn’t turning down the idea all together.</p>
<p>“I would offer my own apartment, but it’s tiny – I don’t even have a spare futon,” Bokuto pouted as he rested his chin on his fist. “Besides, the price for a taxi across the city would be ridiculous in this weather.”</p>
<p>“We wouldn’t want to impose,” Kenma said, and Akaashi felt himself tense at his tone. He’d known Kenma could do sly, but his voice was so cloyingly saccharine it made him want to throw something at the other setter. Kenma looked to Akaashi with a faux innocent look in his eyes, and Akaashi found himself at the end of the gaze of every occupant of the table. That gremlin. “We understand if this is too sudden a request for you.”</p>
<p>God, forget everything about Kenma being one of his favorite people. Kozume Kenma was a goddamn terror, and anyone who thought otherwise was simply a fool who fell for his little act.</p>
<p>“Of course, it’s no trouble,” Akaashi replied through clenched teeth, and Kuroo and Bokuto were already thanking him before he finished speaking – as if he would have said anything else.</p>
<p>Because logically, there really was no reason for Akaashi to say no. For all their antics, he really did care for Kuroo and Kenma, and didn’t want to make them pay for a taxi. His place was the best place to host them both, and even if it was impromptu, it wasn’t like he had any plans or like it inconvenienced him in anyway.</p>
<p>So yes logically, this was the best solution.</p>
<p>“Keiji…”</p>
<p>However, logic wasn’t the only factor in this mess.</p>
<p>“I am really am grateful for you letting us stayover,” Kenma said with a small smirk. Akaashi felt immediate regret for his hospitality. “I’ve been feeling quite <em>deprived</em> of a good night’s sleep lately.”</p>
<p>He really hated how easily Kenma always seemed to get the upper hand.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kuroo wished he could figure out where the weird tension that had followed them since Bokuto had left on the way towards his apartment had come from. Scratch that, he wished he’d noticed the weird tension before agreeing to stay with Akaashi in the first place.</p>
<p>Yeah, a taxi would have put a serious dent in his pocket, but it was almost worth it to not deal with this.</p>
<p>No one was talking, and any attempts at conversation made by Kuroo was met with single word responses from Akaashi and absentminded grunts from Kenma as he played some game on his phone. As they stepped into Akaashi’s apartment building, and went up the elevator, Kuroo was grateful that he would soon be able to escape the strange energy surrounding everyone.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab you both some spare clothes, and towels so that you can shower,” Akaashi said as the entered the apartment. He disappeared down the hall towrds the right before either he or Kenma could say a word.</p>
<p>Kuroo was really appreciative for his foresight. Even with umbrellas, they were all soaked from the short walk over from the small restaurant they’d been at. Kuroo grimaced as he pulled his soaked sock-clad feet from his shoes. Just as he was shrugging his jacket off and walking towards the area between the kitchen and the living room, Akaashi was returning with a small pile of things.</p>
<p>“You’re more than welcome to my shower, and I can make tea for whoever wants to shower second,” Akaashi spoke up before Kuroo had the chance to thank him again for his hospitality. “You can also leave your clothes by the door, and I’ll put them all in the dryer once I’ve gotten everyone’s.”</p>
<p>He was about to try expressing his gratitude for the third time, before Kenma interrupted him from behind.</p>
<p>“Well, Kuro and I could just shower together if that makes things easier.”</p>
<p>“Kenma!”</p>
<p>And maybe Kuroo regretted how scandalized he sounded, but what was Kenma thinking! He felt himself blush all the way to the tips of his ears as he turned to give his boyfriend an incredulous look.</p>
<p>Kenma himself looked quite pleased with himself, and didn’t even flick his gaze away from Akaashi, even as he addressed Kuroo’s exclamation.</p>
<p>“What, it’ll allow us to get the dryer started sooner,” Kenma said mildly. Kuroo almost believed him. “And it’ll use less water. We wouldn’t want to overstep your hospitality by racking up your bills as well.”</p>
<p>“I doubt we’d be doing that much damage,” Kuroo said incredulously before turning back to apologize to Akaashi.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Akaashi said emotionlessly. By the way his grip was clenched around the towels in his arms, Kuroo would wager a guess that it actually wasn’t. “We’re all adults here.”</p>
<p>“Why Keiji, it’s just a shower,” Kenma said innocently before his gaze sharpened and he began pulling at Kuroo’s wrist. “But if it’s fine by you…”</p>
<p>“Tea!” Kuroo practically shouted. “I am in dire need of some tea. Kenma, you go ahead and shower first, and I’ll get tea from Akaashi.”</p>
<p>And while Kuroo knew there was nothing smooth about what he’d just done, he was not going to let himself get pulled into whatever the hell was going on between Akaashi and Kenma. And he most definitely was not going to share a shower with his boyfriend at his friend’s house while his friend was still there.</p>
<p>Kenma gave him a small pout, but Kuroo did not miss the way it turned into a smirk as he grabbed the clothes and towels from Akaashi’s hands. He watched disbelievingly as he waltzed down the hall and to the bathroom, humming all the while. Once the door closed, Kuroo looked over to Akaashi at complete lost.</p>
<p>“…is that a new coffee table?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go get you that tea,” Akaashi replied as he pushed the remaining towel and clothes into Kuroo’s arm. Kuroo paused, not quite sure what to do now, before Akaashi called out, “You know where the guest room is right?”</p>
<p>Right. Guest room.</p>
<p>He walked down the hallway, actively ignoring the sound of water running coming from the shower and the pile of Kenma’s wet clothes outside the bathroom door, and opened the door to his right. He’d seen the guest room when Akaashi had first moved in and had given them a quick tour before his apartment-warming party, but he hadn’t noticed how large it really was. Akaashi’s parents really did want to make sure their son was set during college. It was a nice sized room, with a full bed and plenty of space all around it. He would ask Akaashi about a futon, since the room definitely had enough room for it and figured he owed him the gesture for the whole incident with the shower.</p>
<p>“I only have one guest bed. My spare futon was recently damaged.” </p>
<p>He nearly jumped in surprise as Akaashi came up from behind him. He handed Kuroo a mug of tea without commenting on his reaction, and Kuroo was endlessly thankful.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Kuroo said, bringing the mug up to his mouth and still determined to make up for earlier. “I’ll just sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>“If you’re going to lie Kuroo-san, at least give me the respect of not doing it to my face.”</p>
<p>Kuroo choked on his tea and completely avoided Akaashi’s pointed gaze.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe he was going to share the bed with Kenma regardless, but he was just trying to be courteous. He was apparently the only person in the apartment who knew what that meant!</p>
<p>“Look, even if we share the bed, nothing’s going to happen,” Kuroo said, trying to eliminate some of the tension.</p>
<p>“I know you believe that,” Akaashi said like one would speak to a child who still believed in Santa Claus.</p>
<p>“Of course, I believe that, it’s true!”</p>
<p>Akaashi’s gaze cut back over to Kuroo, and he felt is back straighten against his will.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been able to say no to Kenma, Kuroo-san.”</p>
<p>Kuroo blinked in response. While the answer was easy, he wasn’t sure what it had to do with the situation. Sure, he’d never been able to say no to Kenma, but that didn’t mean anything. Kenma had just been teasing when he’d made the comment about sharing the shower – he’d obviously been trying to get under Akaashi’s skin for whatever reason and was clearly successful if Kuroo had anything to say about.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot more people in here than I expected.”</p>
<p>Kuroo spun around to find Kenma entering the room while toweling off his hair. The same smirk he’d been wearing earlier was still stretched lazily across his face as he brushed by Akaashi and Kuroo both to lounge on the bed.</p>
<p>“Seeing as it’s my apartment, I figure I can be where I like,” Akaashi replied curtly.</p>
<p>“Well I certainly hope you don’t plan on staying the whole night,” Kenma sighed as he stretched further back on the bed. He slid his gaze over to Kuroo with hooded eyes, and Kuroo’s heart skipped several beats. “I’ve never been a fan of having an audience.”</p>
<p>Kuroo nearly dropped his mug.</p>
<p>“Shower,” Kuroo said, apparently reduced to single word responses when Kenma looked at him like that. “I need to go shower now. Bye.”</p>
<p>Kuroo hastily made his way into the bathroom before resting back against the door.</p>
<p>Okay. So. Maybe Akaashi had a point.</p>
<p>But this was so unlike Kenma! He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend had gotten possessed sometime between the restaurant and getting to Akaashi’s place, but the entire situation was completely out of left field. He had no idea how to handle it at all and hoped everything would just magically straighten itself out by the time he finished his shower.</p>
<p>Kuroo lost track of the amount of time he spent under the water trying to gather his thoughts. By the time he stepped out of the shower, his skin was red from the heat and he wasn’t any closer to figuring out what could be compelling Kenma to act like this.</p>
<p>He left the bathroom with a sense of trepidation and went cautiously back to the guest room, completely unsure of what to expect. As he entered the room, he was surprised to see that Kenma wasn’t there. He felt relieved for all of two seconds before he realized that meant he was with Akaashi, and therefore one of the two might have been bitten by now.</p>
<p>Or worse.</p>
<p>Haphazardly hanging up his towel, Kuroo quickly made his way back towards the living room but relaxed at the sight of Kenma and Akaashi chatting together. Kenma was even drinking tea on the couch, which meant that Akaashi couldn’t have been that mad at him.</p>
<p>Both their eyes raised to him as he got closer to the couch, and he was more than happy to see that there wasn’t any heat behind either of their gazes.</p>
<p>“You certainly took your time in there,” Akaashi commented from his spot by the coffee table as Kuroo settled down next to Kenma. He wrapped his arm around him, smiling when Kenma leaned into him and completely missing the way Akaashi’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t even realize how long I was taking,” Kuroo apologized as he sunk even more deeply into the couch. It was soft and yielding and, wow, Kuroo had not been aware of how tired was until right then. “We really are grateful you’re letting us crash so last minute. I know we can be a bit much sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Kuro’s right,” Kenma added in a tone that made Kuroo wished he’d never had spoken or been born. “We <em>can</em>be a bit much to deal with. You know we wouldn’t mind if you wanted to leave and spend the night with Bokuto.”</p>
<p>Kenma paused, taking a small sip of tea before meeting Akaashi’s eyes. Kuroo felt like he was watching a car accident happen in slow motion.</p>
<p>“We’d take good care of your place for you.”</p>
<p>Kuroo jolted, feeling something touch his thigh and his mouth went absolutely dry at the sight of Kenma’s hand resting against it.</p>
<p>He jumped up from the couch.</p>
<p>“Ha!” he laughed, too loud, too awkwardly, and too flat. “Sleep. I need sleep. Please.”</p>
<p>Kenma stretched his arms over his head – impressively managing not to spill a single drop of his tea – and languidly rose from the couch. He looked at Kuroo with a merciless look in his eyes. “I’ll start getting ready for bed.”</p>
<p>And then Kenma was walking away from them both without a second glance back. Kuroo watched after him for a long time, until Akaashi’s voice snapped his attention back to him.</p>
<p>“Kuroo-san, come get your clothes – with how long it took you to get out here, they should be dry by now.”</p>
<p>Kuroo followed after Akaashi and tried to think of something to say. But any platitudes he could think of to excuse Kenma’s behavior would just fall flat, and he didn’t even want to begin asking what caused the whole situation.</p>
<p>Once at his small dryer, Akaashi took the now dried clothes and push them roughly into his arms while leveling Kuroo with a truly terrifying look.</p>
<p>“I hope you have a <em>restful</em> night,” he said pointedly. “Pass the message along to Kenma.”</p>
<p>He turned from Kuroo, clearly dismissing him, and Kuroo walked to the guest room almost robotically. When he walked in and saw Kenma on the bed, his entire body was seized with nervous energy.</p>
<p>Kenma glanced up at him, and then looked back down at his phone.</p>
<p>“You can relax,” Kenma said as he slumped further back onto the bed. “I’m not actually going to do anything.”</p>
<p>Kuroo’s entire body sagged with relief – and admittedly just a touch a disappointment.</p>
<p>“What <em>was</em> all that back there?” Kuroo asked, finally able relax and to move his body without second guessing every action. He walked to the closet to hang up their clothes and tried not to let Kenma’s prolonged silence bother him. He heard the sound of his phone clicking before Kenma released a sigh.</p>
<p>“…during dinner today Keiji called me depraved.”</p>
<p>And Kuroo had never been so happy to be facing away from Kenma in his life. It was hard enough to stop his entire body from shaking as he tried to repress his laughter, but there was no hope for the expression on his face.</p>
<p>He felt something hit his back and turned just in time to see a pillow land at his feet. Looking up, Kuroo saw Kenma glaring at him with another pillow in his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny.”</p>
<p>Kuroo couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. Because it wasn’t just funny, it was hysterical. Akaashi Keiji had called Kozume Kenma depraved of all things, that was enough to make Kenma behave like such brat, and the whole situation was so ridiculous that he really couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“Kenma it’s hilarious,” Kuroo got out in between breaths.</p>
<p>Kenma narrowed his eyes at him. “If it’s that funny then you can sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t be like that,” he said through his chuckles, grabbing the pillow from his feet, and making his way over to the bed. Kenma just rolled over with his back to him and Kuroo gave an affectionate roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>He tried climbing onto the slither of bed that Kenma had left him and found himself spooning Kenma in an attempt not to fall off. Not that he really minded. He brought a hand up to stroke Kenma’s hair until he could feel Kenma’s body relax against him. He gave it a few more moments, and then spoke up again.</p>
<p>“You know, Akaashi isn’t one to say things like that unprompted,” Kuroo probed gently. At Kenma’s silence, he sighed and pulled him closer to his chest. “What did you say to Akaashi?”</p>
<p>A beat.</p>
<p>“I mentioned the friends with benefits thing.”</p>
<p>Kuroo tried muffling his laughter into the Kenma’s back, but there was no containing his full body laugh. He and Kenma had been betting on whether Akaashi and Bokuto really were actually doing something so dumb, but he couldn’t believe he actually confronted Akaashi about it. Just thinking about it again made Kuroo laugh even harder. Soon after, he could feel Kenma laughing too, and the two were giggling together over the ridiculousness of it all.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Kenma,” Kuroo wheezed, unsure if he was praising or scolding him. “Why did you say that to him?”</p>
<p>Kenma hummed as laughter continued to rack his body, and then rolled over to face Kuroo once he’d settled down. They were incredibly close on the bed now, and Kuroo wished Kenma would raise his eyes to meet his instead of just staring at his chest.</p>
<p>“I know that I said anniversaries don’t matter,” he started slowly while tracing shapeless figures on Kuroo’s shirt. “And I meant that. I really didn’t mind when they asked yesterday if we could all get dinner today because it wasn’t like they knew ours was today and it wasn’t like the two of us were going to go out or anything.”</p>
<p>Kenma finally stilled his hand and let it rest over Kuroo’s heart.</p>
<p>“But when we were eating breakfast this morning, and playing games on the couch, and watching our favorite movie from under the stupid pillow fort, I realized I didn’t want to spend the day with anyone else. I wanted today with just you, even if it was just us holed up in our apartment.”</p>
<p>Kenma sighed, and finally looked up at Kuroo. “So, I guess I was a little unjustifiably upset at them and took it out on Akaashi. Which he technically didn’t deserve. So, I might kind of owe him an apology.”</p>
<p>“Kenma,” Kuroo whined, crushing the man against his chest. Kenma grunted at the pressure, but Kuroo refused to relent. Kenma was being incredibly sweet in his own Kenma way, and he could barely handle it. “Why didn’t you just say so? We could’ve just cancelled when you realized you didn’t want to go anymore.”</p>
<p>“Because I was the one who said it was okay in the first place,” Kenma said, voice muffled against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo finally loosened his hold, and Kenma looked up at him through his disheveled hair. “It didn’t seem fair to cancel on them so last minute.”</p>
<p>“So you decided that tormenting Akaashi was the better option,” Kuroo said dryly. Kenma rolled his eyes, and Kuroo’s smile widened.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t tormenting him, don’t be dramatic.”</p>
<p>“Fine then you were tormenting me – next time let me in on the joke.”</p>
<p>“But then your reactions wouldn’t have been as good,” Kenma teased with a smile. Kuroo pouted, but the look became hard to maintain with Kenma’s responding laugh. “Why are you so pouty, did you wish I was being serious?”</p>
<p>It was clearly a joke, but Kuroo couldn’t help the way his entire body froze at the question. Kenma laughed even hard and pushed at Kuroo to get a better look at his face.</p>
<p>Kuroo leaned away from him with his own laugh until the entire world was tilting over and he was falling off the bed with a loud crash and even louder, “Fuck!” – all in time for a pair of footsteps to pass by their door.</p>
<p>Kuroo opened his mouth to call out that he was fine but was interrupted by a truly affronted sounding Akaashi from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Those bastards.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im kinda thinking abt writing an accompanying fwb bokuaka story for this,,,,but that would be after krkn week and would join my long list of writing ideas,,,,but maybe</p>
<p>ALSO i forgot to include this in yesterday post but here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/bestkindoftrash">twitter!</a> feel from to come by and yell with me abt krkn and hq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>